Two Great Stars Arc
The Two Great Starts Arc is 7th story arc of the Brotherhood Saga. After Wen & Jason's death at the hands of Xenohart, they awaken new powers to face him. Story Xenohart has summon Diablomon in his original form and at full strength. He becomes Diablomon's partner and is unstoppable. Cross reveals he had fixed the Examon Mask and Kyoka blessed it with Huanglongmon's power. Cross then fuses with Examon and accepts that he will die afterwards. Cross faces Xenohart and the two have a bloody showdown. Xenohart congratulates Cross for almost killing him and he prepares to kill Cross before he dies out. Meanwhile in their death state, Wen & Jason meet Nagato, the 1st Digital Guardian. He tells Wen & Jason about his sons who held the Inner & Outer path. He tells them that Primo & Xenohart are the ones who inherited their wills. Nagato asks them if they know who inherited their wills. They respond which each other and Nagato tells them that they have to seal Xenohart & Diablomon. Nagato gives them Inner and Outer Path. The two suddenly awakened fully healed and ready to go. Bane asks Jackie to kill him but she can't bring herself to do so. Wen appears and saves Cross from Xenohart's attack. Xenohart confused asks Wen what happen to him and he says he has no idea but he can change everything now. Xenohart tells Wen he can't beat him, which Wen says he is not gonna beat him. Jason appears and together they Xenohart that they are going to beat him. They go into Inner & Outer Mode and a huge battle wages. Diablomon rampages thought the battlefield and Xenohart casts the Dream spell and traps everyone. Wen,Jason,Azazel,Bane, & the Zombies are the only ones not affected. Wen then breaks the other Digidestined from their state. Xenohart then teleport the team to the dimensional void As the Digidestined rest up and regroup. Eden & Mei are happy that Wen and Jason are alive and well. Bane & Azazel meet Aiyume who gives them both power as they awakened. Bane & Azazel together try to fight Xenohart. Xenohart using his full power attacks the Digidestined. Bane sacrifices himself to save Wen. Bane dies with a smile on his face and with everyone in his life again. Bane tells Azazel to live on for him and Aiyume. Wen & the others split up. Shine Greymon, Mirage Garuramon, Varodurumon, Azaleamon, Tyrant Kabuterimon, Plesiomon , Haloangemon , Archangewomon team up to destroy Diablomon. Wen, Jason, Eden, Mei, Malik, Cade, Kaiden, & Jackie defeat Xenohart. Using the Digivices and Wen & Jason's power they seal away Diablomon & Xenohart. The team returns to the destroyed Digital World. Nagato congratulates them, as Noble says goodbye to Wen the zombies disappear as the team returns. Jason asks Nagato about the Digital World and he responds saying how the world will be will be up to them. Wen & Jason have a disagreement and Nagato says their fated battle begins. The team has tries to stop them but Wen knocks out Eden, Malik, Kaiden, & Cade. Mei tries to stop Jason but he stabs her and then tries to attack Jackie but is stopped by Azazel. Wen & Jason then go off have their final battle. They start off having a fist fight then starting using thier elemental powers. They then transform into their Burst Modes. Shine Greymon & Mirage Garuramon have a huge battle ending with two using their ultimate attacks. Final Shining Burst & Final Mirage Burst, two attacks that complete destroy the rest of the Digital World. They land to the ground complete exhausted they reach out to their partners who give them power to keep on fighting. They have a fist fight again that continues until they have no stamina. They deiced to use their final attacks to end it. Jason wants to erase all his friends and Wen says he will stop him as his friend. Jason uses Luminous Wolf Fang Fist & Wen uses Flame Dragon King Fist and the two attacks cause a great destruction. The two make up as Jason tells Wen that he saved him. The others reach the them and they yell at them for causing a commotion. Using their power, Wen & Jason restore the Digital World. To protect the humans, they form a giant city called Baneyume. Nagato then gives the team a month to rest up until he returns. The team then spends the next month in perfect peace until Nagato appears again and talks to Wen & Jason. Nagato explains that a terrible force might have been unleashed after they restored the Digital World. He asks Jason & Gabumon to go and investigate while Wen & Agumon protect the city. Chapters Chapter 161: Diablomon's True Power Xenohart shows off Diablomon's true power Chapter 162: Examon's Mask Cross decides to face Xenohart alone Chapter 163: Xenohart vs. The Red Dragon Cross summons Examon and uses his full power Chapter 164: On the brink of the death Jackie tries to save Wen's life, while Iyashi tries to save Jason Chapter 165: Nagato Wen & Jason meet Nagato Chapter 166: Asura & Indra Nagato tells Wen & Jason of his two sons Chapter 167: Inner & Outer Path Nagato gives Wen & Jason half of his power each Chapter 168: Wen & Jason Rise Wen & Jason are healed and they face off against Xenohart Chapter 169: Diablomon's True Form Xenohart summons Diablomon's true form Chapter 170: Infinite Dream Xenohart activates the Mind Slave Spell Chapter 171: Eden's Dream Eden's version of a perfect world Chapter 172: Mei's Dream Mei's version of a perfect world Chapter 173: Malik's Dream Malik's version of a perfect world Chapter 174: Cade's Dream Cade's version of a perfect world Chapter 175: Kaiden's Dream Kaiden's version of a perfect world Chapter 176: Jackie's Dream Jackie's version of a perfect world Chapter 177: Inside the Dream World Wen & Jason travel inside the dream world to save the others Chapter 178: Regroup The Digidestineds regroup to figure out a way to stop Xenohart Chapter 179: Their Friend Azazel & Bane are given power by Aiyume Chapter 180: The War's last fight begins Azazel & Bane face Xenohart Chapter 181: Bane's Wish Xenohart kills Bane Chapter 182: Azazel's Full Power! Bane gives Azazel his power as he faces Xenohart alone Chapter 183: The Great Battle The Digidestineds face Xenohart & Diablomon Chapter 184: The Dream Seal The team all struggles to fight Xenohart Chapter 185: With 8 Hands The team finally seals Xenohart & Diablomon Chapter 186: Congrats The team returns to the Digital World and are greeted by Nagato Chapter 187: Wen & Jason, The Final Fight Wen & Jason begin their final fight Chapter 188: Shine Greymon Burst Mode vs. Mirage Garuramon Burst Mode Shine Greymon BM & Mirage Garuramon BM have a all out fight Chapter 189: Wen & Jason, The Last Attack Wen & Jason's prepare their final attacks Chapter 190: Wen & Jason's Fate Wen defeats Jason as the two make up Chapter 191: The Digidestined Reunite The team is finally brought together Chapter 192: The Digital World Restored Wen & Jason restore the Digital World Chapter 193: Aftermath of War The war comes to a end as the cities pick up the pieces Chapter 194: Anniversary The team helps Wen find a present for Eden. Chapter 195: Tournament Part 1 The 5 cities hold a Tournament Chapter 196: Tournament Part 2 The conclusion of the Tournament Chapter 197: The Mission to save Ichiraku After learning Ichiraku might close the team tries to stop it from closing Chapter 198: The Court Case After being accused of destroying a important building Wen & Agumon are brought to court Chapter 199: A Beach Day The team spends a day at a beach Chapter 200: A Happy Ending Nagato greets the team with sad news Fights Cross( Awakened) vs. Xenohart( Awakened) Wen( Outer Path) & Jason (Inner Path) vs. Xenohart (Awakened) Azazel(Awakened) & Bane(Awakened) vs. Xenohart (Awakened) Digidestineds vs. Xenohart (Awakened) Wen(Outer Path) vs. Jason (Inner Path) Story Impact Characters Introduced Category:Story Arcs